fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Neimi/Supports
With Gilliam C Support *'Neimi:' Gilliam... Gilliam! Sir Gilliam! *'Gilliam:' Be quiet, Neimi! Someone will hear you! *'Neimi:' Oh...I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you there's a scratch on the left side of your armor. *'Gilliam:' Oh, that's nothing. My armor's covered in scratches. This one, I got defending Border Mulan in a siege years back. And this one goes back to my very first fight as a knighted soldier. Each of these is a story. Each one is a mark of pride. *'Neimi:' Yes, but I'm worried about this one near the glide clip. I can repair it. Just...don't go anywhere! *'Gilliam:' Neimi, don't go off by yourself! We're in the middle of battle! One false step, and our strategy could be ruined—you might create an opening! You put not only yourself but all of us in peril when you do that! *'Neimi:' Oh! I didn't mean to-- ...Sniff... *'Gilliam:' Don't cry, Neimi. Save your energy for fighting. *'Neimi:' Y-yes, sir! I'm... I'm sorry. *'Gilliam:' Listen. This is my armor. I take good care of it myself. Don't worry about other people's armor. Worry about yourself. Understood? *'Neimi:' ...Yes, you're right. I'm so sorry... Sorry for...for messing around. *'Gilliam:' I...do appreciate your concern. If you see something, bring it to my attention, and I'll fix it. *'Neimi:' I will! Thank you, Sir Gilliam! B Support *'Gilliam:' Neimi. You seem to be adjusting to the rigors of combat well. You're a skilled archer after all. *'Neimi:' Oh...I'm so glad to hear you say that! I was so sad after we talked last. I didn't know what to do, but then, I decided to focus on my archery. *'Gilliam:' That's the spirit, Neimi. So, have you been training by yourself? I never mastered archery. I'm sorry I can't help you train. *'Neimi:' No, no... Thank you, but I've been thinking about this a lot. First, I need to sharpen my vision so I can target more easily. *'Gilliam:' Sharpen your vision? Good eyesight seems essential in a good archer, but... How can you improve your vision? I don't understand. *'Neimi:' My grandfather taught me to stare into the distance and concentrate. My grandfather taught me everything I know about the bow. My grandfather was—He was a great archer. One time, a snake was attacking a bird nest on a tree in a mountain far away. He aimed at the snake and shot it down. *'Gilliam:' Incredible. He was able to pick out and hit a snake from that distance? Your grandfather must have been a great archer. *'Neimi:' Yes, he was. And that's why I've been staring into the distance. I've been training constantly on the field, and my vision has improved. See that tree in the distance? I can spot the bugs crawling on its leaves. *'Gilliam:' I'll be impressed when you can hit each of those bugs from here. *'Neimi:' But...that would be cruel! *'Gilliam:' There's no need to shoot bugs. You only need to shoot our enemies... ...using your keen eyes and the skills your grandfather gave you. *'Neimi:' Don't you worry! You can count on me! A Support *'Gilliam:' Neimi, I wanted to ask about your vision-training regimen. *'Neimi:' Ah, where I stare into the distance and concentrate? *'Gilliam:' Yes. I've been trying it out myself, but... I've had some problems. *'Neimi:' Problems? What do you mean? *'Gilliam:' Whenever I'm training, people start to avoid me. It's not just that. Even animals run away from me when I'm at it. *'Neimi:' And you're just... You're just staring into the distance? *'Gilliam:' Yes. Standing perfectly still, staring into the distance. *'Neimi:' Maybe it's...because you look scary... I used to get that a lot. Cormag said I was frightening him. He thought I was angry at him. *'Gilliam:' I look...scary? Hm... I have refined my stare to intimidate my foes in battle. You may have a point. No wonder people get scared when they see me glowering into the distance. You know, I might almost consider it a compliment of my knightly prowess! *'Neimi:' I have an idea... Perhaps if you smile, it might not be so scary. *'Gilliam:' ...Like this? *'Neimi:' ... *'Gilliam:' It's still scary, isn't it? *'Neimi:' Uh... Maybe it's because you're crossing your arms. How about...holding some flowers instead? That might help. *'Gilliam:' You want me to stare into the distance... smiling...and holding flowers? *'Neimi:' I think that would look good... *'Gilliam:' You're just being nice, Neimi. Your keen vision is a gift, and your training may improve it... But I know I can never imitate it. It's yours and yours alone. I place much faith in your sharp eyes and your steady hand. *'Neimi:' Th-thank you, Gilliam! I won't let you down! With Garcia C Support *'Neimi:' Sir? *'Garcia:' ... *'Neimi:' Sir...Garcia...? *'Garcia:' Don't come near me right now, Neimi! *'Neimi:' Oh! I-I'm sorry! I was just...wondering what you were doing. *'Garcia:' I'm preparing myself for the battle. Please don't come near me right now. *'Neimi:' Are you trying to get psyched? *'Garcia:' Yes. To prepare myself for battle, I visualize the enemy in front of me. Then, during battle, I can focus all my attention on them. If you want to survive this war, you must focus all your attention on the enemy. *'Neimi:' I-I see. Please excuse me now! *'Garcia:' Wait! *'Neimi:' Y-yes, sir? *'Garcia:' I apologize for yelling at you. *'Neimi:' That must be how he became such a brilliant warrior! I must go focus now... B Support *'Garcia:' Neimi! That gauntlet... *'Neimi:' Y-yes? *'Garcia:' That gauntlet! The one embroidered with the gold falcon... *'Neimi:' Huh? Oh, this? My late grandfather gave it to me. It was too big for me, so I resized it to fit my hand. He was the one who taught me how to use a bow... This is a keepsake he gave me. *'Garcia:' Is your grandfather's name Zethla? *'Neimi:' How in the world...? Did you know him? *'Garcia:' Of course. He was THE master archer. He was known as "Single-Arrow Zethla." He had amazing accuracy and could shoot any target, moving or still, with one shot. "No second arrow for Zethla" was what people would say. Renais tried to recruit him many times... *'Neimi:' Now that I think about it, when Grandpa went hunting, he would take only one arrow with him. Me, I always took many arrows... *'Garcia:' So, it WAS true! *'Neimi:' He never did join the army, even though recruiters did come by often. He said that it wasn't in his nature... *'Garcia:' I know. In fact, I visited him once when I was young. He was wearing the gauntlet that day, and it left an impression. *'Neimi:' I see... Renais is such a big country, I never would have thought that you knew him. It's a small world. *'Garcia:' Indeed. I can't believe Single-Arrow Zethla's granddaughter is fighting in this war. I'm encouraged by this fact. I'm counting on you, Neimi. *'Neimi:' What? YOU'RE counting on...ME? *'Garcia:' Yes. *'Neimi:' Um...I'm...happy to hear that. I-I'll do my best not to let you down! *'Garcia:' Good. Then let's go. *'Neimi:' Yes, sir! A Support *'Garcia:' Neimi, I'm sorry if I startled you yesterday. *'Neimi:' Huh? Oh, you mean when you were preparing yourself for the battle? No... I was just surprised by your...enthusiasm for this war. *'Garcia:' I used to be like this all the time. I was always preoccupied with battles, to the point of neglecting my family. And now, here I am, back on the battlefield. I'm sure my wife is somewhere sighing. *'Neimi:' Oh, no, Sir Garcia. I'm sure your wife understood how you felt. *'Garcia:' I think it's hard to understand when you are not a soldier. *'Neimi:' In times like this, you have to fight to stay alive. *'Garcia:' You've lost family too, didn't you? *'Neimi:' Yes. But, I can't keep crying. I have to be strong and keep going. *'Garcia:' Neimi... *'Neimi:' You quit the army and lived in a mountain village with Ross because Renais was not at war, didn't you? *'Garcia:' Yes. *'Neimi:' You don't seem to be the type of person who enjoys fighting for its own sake. I think you know the emptiness and pain of war more than anyone else. I can see that just by looking at you! Em... I'm sorry if I'm being presumptuous. *'Garcia:' No, Neimi. Thank you. You are very perceptive. You'll make some lucky guy very happy someday. *'Neimi:' Oh... Um... This is kind of embarrassing. *'Garcia:' Don't be embarrassed! Oh, by the way, please take this. *'Neimi:' What is it? Oh, this haircomb is lovely! *'Garcia:' I bought this for my wife when I was still in the Renais army. But...I never had the chance to give it to her. *'Neimi:' Sir Garcia... *'Garcia:' I buried her with some of the things I'd brought back. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to bury this, though. I don't need it. What would I do with it? You'd make better use of it. It will give you a reason to keep using that mirror of yours, too. *'Neimi:' Sir Garcia! This is too much! Thank you! I will take good care of it! With Colm C Support *'Colm:' Neimi. *'Neimi:' Oh, hi, Colm... How are you doing? *'Colm: ' This is no time for pleasantries! You need to concentrate in battle! *'Neimi:' I was just being polite... *'Colm: ' I never thought I'd see you on the battlefield. *'Neimi:' Well, I might not be the best, but when something needs to be done...I do it. *'Colm: ' It's amazing how war affects people. I mean, look at you. You're a bumbling crybaby, but even you've pulled yourself together temporarily. *'Neimi:' Uh... *'Colm: ' When we were little, you followed me everywhere, tripping and crying... *'Neimi:' Oh! Sniff... Why are you always so mean? Waaa! *'Colm: ' And now look at you! You're still following me everywhere, tripping and crying, but now you're doing it on the battlefield. Will you PLEASE stop your boo-hooing? *'Neimi:' Sniff... OK... I'll try... *'Colm: ' Man, you can't do anything without me, can you! And stop crying! *'Neimi:' But... Sniff... *'Colm: ' What is it?! *'Neimi:' You're the one who's...making me cry. *'Colm: ' Ugh! B Support *'Neimi:' Wheh! *'Colm: ' What are you doing? *'Neimi:' Oh! C-Colm... I-I was just restringing my bow... *'Colm: ' Wow. You really take after your grandfather. The way you handle your bow is great! *'Neimi:' Grandpa taught me how to shoot when I was little... *'Colm: ' Yeah. Your grandfather was a really top-notch archer. I still remember how he tried to shoot me. *'Neimi:' W-well, Colm... That's because you were stealing fruit from our tree. *'Colm: ' He really taught me how frightening an archer with a good shot can be. *'Neimi:' But... He never hurt you. He just wanted to scare you. He missed on purpose. *'Colm: ' No, he was aiming for me. I was just too fast for him to hit me. *'Neimi:' He never missed a target when we went hunting. *'Colm: ' Well, then, I guess I'm just faster than wild animals. *'Neimi:' Hee hee! Ha ha ha! *'Colm: ' Hey! You're laughing at me, aren't you? *'Neimi:' Hee hee! That's not true... It's just that... You haven't changed much since then. *'Colm: ' What's that supposed to mean? *'Neimi:' J-just that you still exaggerate a lot. But now that I think about it, you've always been on my side. *'Colm: ' Not always! And now especially, I can't always be there to protect you. I have many responsibilities to this unit, you know. *'Neimi:' I know... *'Colm: ' But I can't leave you alone, either. *'Neimi:' Thank you... A Support *'Neimi:' Waaaaaaah! *'Colm: ' Neimi! What's wrong? *'Neimi:' Oh... Sniff... Colm... *'Colm: ' What's wrong? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt? *'Neimi:' No... *'Colm: ' Did someone say something mean to you? Did someone steal your mirror again? *'Neimi:' That's not it... *'Colm: ' Then what is it? *'Neimi:' I j-just...have something in my eye... *'Colm: ' What?! *'Neimi:' Whew! It's gone now. *'Colm: ' I thought you were hurt! *'Neimi:' Colm... *'Colm: ' What's the matter now?! *'Neimi:' Uh... I'm sorry for alarming you... But... I'm happy that—I mean—Thank you for caring for me... *'Colm: ' No need to get all mushy about it. You shouldn't cry so much. *'Neimi:' I know. The other day, when I was in battle, I was remembering all the times you helped me when we were little. *'Colm: ' Oh? *'Neimi:' Like that time I fell into the river and you came and rescued me. Or the time I broke Grandpa's bow. You helped me fix it. And all the times bullies picked on me, you defended me. *'Colm: ' Seriously, Neimi. You've always been such a crybaby. *'Neimi:' Yes, but... Because you were there with me, I was never sad... When Grandpa died, you were by my side the whole time, holding my hand... *'Colm: ' Neimi... *'Neimi:' Thank you, Colm. For then and now... I like you a lot... *'Colm: ' Oh... If anything is troubling you, come see me first, all right? I'll take care of anyone who makes you cry. *'Neimi:' I will... *'Colm: ' I think your haplessness is permanent. But don't worry, I'll take care of you. *'Neimi:' Oh! Sniff... Colm... Sniff... *'Colm: ' Oh, no. I made you cry again, didn't I. *'Neimi:' Sniff... Yes... But for different reasons this time. *'Colm: ' That's better. *'Neimi:' Sniff... *'Colm: ' Neimi... I'm the only one who can make you cry. For now and ever, got that? *'Neimi:' All right... With Amelia C Support *'Neimi:' Whoa... That's beautiful! Your armor, I mean. It's so shiny. *'Amelia: ' Th-thanks. Ah... Er... *'Neimi:' I'm Neimi. *'Amelia: ' Oh, my name is Amelia. Nice to meet you, miss. *'Neimi:' Miss? Oh, no. I'm just Neimi. It's nice to meet you, too. *'Amelia: ' All right, Neimi it is. *'Neimi:' Anyway, your armor really is lovely. That color reminds me of the michew berries that grow in my hometown. *'Amelia: '''Oh, I've had michew berries before! They're really shiny, and they're sweet and a little tart when you eat them. I just love them in pies... *'Neimi:' Oh, I know! I didn't think they grew anywhere else. They're so yummy! *'Amelia: ' Tell you what: if we come across any in the field, let's stop and pick them. *'Neimi:' That sounds like a good idea. *'Amelia: ' Maybe we can use some of the supplies to bake some michew pies for everyone. One bite, and they'll forget all about their exhaustion. *'Neimi:' I agree. I'll keep my eyes peeled, and if I see any, I'll pick some for you. *'Amelia: ' Ha ha! That's great! Now we've got something to look forward to, hm? Oh, we'd better get back to the battle. *'Neimi:' Aw... All right, Amelia. But let's talk some more again. *'Amelia: ' Oh, you bet! I'm really glad I met you, Neimi. *'Neimi:' Me too, Amelia. B Support *'Neimi:' Amelia, can I ask you a question? Why did you become a soldier? *'Amelia: ' Hm? Well... It's... I wanted...to become strong. *'Neimi:' Strong? What do you mean? *'Amelia: ' All my life, I've felt helpless, like I needed someone to defend me. I didn't want to feel like that anymore. But what about you, Neimi? What are you fighting for? *'Neimi:' I'm not really sure how I wound up getting involved in this whole war. It just...sorta turned out that way, you know? *'Amelia: ' It doesn't matter how you wound up here. Your skill with the bow is amazing, Neimi. I'm not sure how to put this, but... You seem more battle ready than most of the trained soldiers I've met. *'Neimi:' Hmm mm mm... Thanks. My grandpa taught me everything I know. *'Amelia: ' Really? *'Neimi:' We used to go hunting together when I was little... Oh! That reminds me! I used to have a pet fox, a little kit I found out hunting one day. *'Amelia: ' Wow! A fox kit? I've never seen one before. Was it cute? *'Neimi:' He was adorable! So small, and he had such soft and fluffy fur. It was so cute watching him try to run his fastest on those short little legs. *'Amelia: ' Tee hee. *'Neimi:' What about you? Did you ever have any pets? *'Amelia: ' Me? Well, I don't-- Oh! I did! I used to have a little pet bird. *'Neimi:' Oh, what kind? *'Amelia: ' Hm. Well, she had beautiful feathers, I remember that. They were all blue and yellow and orange. She used to sing to me. *'Neimi:' She was a songbird? That sounds nice. *'Amelia: ' It was. Whenever I felt lonely, she would sing her song to cheer me up. I let her go when I left my village and joined Grado's army. *'Neimi:' That's so sad... I think I'd like to get another pet when this war is all over. *'Amelia: ' Really? *'Neimi:' Definitely. You should get one, too. Once this war is over, I mean. When everything is at peace again, we should each get a pet. *'Amelia: ' That sounds great! And then we can have our pets visit one another. *'Neimi:' I'd like that. *'Amelia:' Me, too. A Support *'Amelia:' I just noticed something, Neimi. There are a lot of female soldiers traveling with us, aren't there? *'Neimi:' You know, you're right! *'Amelia:' It's nice to see. It wasn't like that in Grado's army. It makes me feel much more at ease. *'Neimi:' I was really nervous when I started up, but then I spoke more with the princess... *'Amelia:' I've started noticing that some of the women are getting...friendly with the men. I thought it was, you know, just the camaraderie of the field or whatever. But I'm starting to think that's not the case, if you know what I mean. I'm starting to think maybe it's something else entirely. *'Neimi:' Hee hee hee... So, um... Is there any boy you like? *'Amelia:' Hm? Why do you ask? Or...is it that you have someone YOU like? *'Neimi:' I do. He's someone who's always watched over me, stood by my side. He used to make me cry, but I...I love him. *'Amelia:' That's amazing! You know, I'm a little jealous of you... Have you told him how you feel? *'Neimi:' Uh-uh... *'Amelia:' Well, you have to tell him! I'm sure he likes you, too, Neimi. *'Neimi:' I will. Someday. Not today. But someday, I will. *'Amelia:' There you go. *'Neimi:' But you never answered my question! *'Amelia:' What, me? I...er... I honestly never really spoke to any of the men in Grado's army. *'Neimi:' But you're not in Grado's army anymore! What about now? *'Amelia:' Huh? Oh, er, well... I'm...not so sure... *'Neimi:' Ha! You do, don't you! *'Amelia:' Uh... Mm-hm... *'Neimi:' Don't worry. I'm sure he likes you, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Why do you say that? *'Neimi:' Well, you're so... You're so cute, and you're so nice. How could anyone NOT like you? *'Amelia:' Neimi... Thanks. That's really sweet of you. I'm happy to hear you say that! *'Neimi:' Be sure you tell him how you feel! *'Amelia:' You, too! I'm not the only one suffering here! *'Neimi:' Hee hee hee. All right. We're in this together! With Artur C Support *'Neimi:' Oh... Brother Artur... *'Artur: ' Yes? And you must be... *'Neimi:' I'm...Neimi. *'Artur: ' Ah, Neimi. I'm sorry that our introduction has been so delayed. And please, just call me Artur. "Brother" is too formal. *'Neimi:' Oh... All right, Artur it is. *'Artur: ' Very good. Ack! *'Neimi:' What is it? What's wrong? *'Artur: ' Oh, nothing. Sorry. But...that hand mirror hanging from your waist... *'Neimi:' Oh, this? It's a keepsake from my mother. I had it stolen from me once, so I've made this leather strap for it. I can tie it to my belt and take it with me everywhere now. *'Artur: ' It's... Excuse me, but may I look at it for a moment? ''*steps forward* Hm... Yes, well, that is interesting. If my memory serves, this is quite a valuable mirror. It is a gift given only to clerics of the highest order. Few of these mirrors exist, and for you to have one means your mother... *'Neimi:' Yes, she was a cleric. When I was young, an illness... *'Artur: ' Say no more. I understand. But seeing you and the mirror she left you tells me something. Your mother was a good person, benevolent, faithful, and caring. And you are the product of her care, filled with the same light. *'Neimi:' Thank you... It makes me happy to hear that. *'Artur:' I'm delighted to have met you. We shall have to speak again. *'Neimi:' I hope so, Artur! See you soon. B Support *'Artur:' Neimi, it's an honor to speak with you again so soon! *'Neimi:' Oh! Artur! Yes, I'm happy to see you. *'Artur:' That's an impressive bow. Am I to understand that you're an archer? I've heard the others speak highly of your skills. *'Neimi:' Thank you. And I was watching you use your magic. It was pretty incredible! *'Artur:' Oh, it was nothing. I'm just a novice. Oh! Neimi, I see you've put your mirror away, have you? *'Neimi:' Hm...? Huh...? I don't...think...I did... *'Artur:' What? What does that mean? *'Neimi:' Oh, no! I've lost it! What am I going to do? *'Artur:' Lost!? How could that happen!? That mirror is a precious artifact, not to mention an important keepsake! *'Neimi:' The leather strap... It's torn... Ohhhh... Sniff... Waaaaaaah! *'Artur:' Oh, don't-- Please don't cry. Don't worry. We'll look for it together. *'Neimi:' Sniff... *'Artur:' Any idea when you lost it? *'Neimi:' I think I...sniff...had it with me when the battle started. It was...right there on my belt... Sniff... *'Artur:' Then it must be around here somewhere, right? I'll go look over here. You check the ground back there. *'Neimi:' All... All right... *'Artur:' ...... *'Neimi:' ...... *'Artur:' I couldn't find it here... Any luck there? *'Neimi:' ...Sob... Sniff... I can't...find it... *'Artur:' Don't worry. It has to be around somewhere. Just keep looking. I'll ask the others, too. *'Neimi:' All right... I'll just go look over here... *'Artur:' Oh, Neimi... Sigh... How am I ever going to find it in the middle of a battlefield? I suppose I simply must have faith. Yes, that's it. Faith will guide me to her mother's mirror. A Support *'Artur:' Neimi! *'Neimi:' Artur... *'Artur:' Look, I found it! Here... *'Neimi:' Oh... *'Artur:' I've been asking around since the last time we spoke. I found out that our convoy master had found a mirror lying on the ground. When I asked to see it, imagine my delight when I saw it was your mirror! *'Neimi:' ...Sniff... I'm so... so happy! *'Artur:' ... You know, when I was looking for your mirror, I was reminded... I had a similar experience when I was young. It's why I chose to be a monk. *'Neimi:' What happened? *'Artur:' One day, when I was just a little boy, I had lost a toy, and I was crying. I lived near a monastery, and one of the monks saw me sitting there weeping. He spent his day trying to find out why I was so sad and to cheer me up. It was so trivial—that toy was nothing but a trinket, but to me, it had value. I later found out a friend of mine had taken it without asking, but... Anyway, I was very happy that someone had stopped to show so much concern. To everyone else, I was just a petty child weeping over a toy. To this monk, however, I was a sad and lost soul, crying out in need. He was so kind, and he spent so much of his day on a child's tears. I admired his attitude, even then. It was then that I realized that I could honor his deed by becoming a monk. *'Neimi:' And...that's why... *'Artur:' Yes, that's why. Oh! Your mirror! Here you go. *'Neimi:' Oh...... I'm...really happy... *'Artur:' Ah. Just as I thought. *'Neimi:' What? *'Artur:' Your smile is delightful. It's a vast improvement on those tears. The heavens themselves must have wanted to see that smile and conspired to help me find your mirror. *'Neimi:' Thank you, Artur... I'm so grateful. *'Artur:' No, Neimi. I'm grateful to you. Talking to you makes me feel at peace. I feel like...some of the others make light of me from time to time. *'Neimi:' Oh, that's only... It's just because you're so honest and pure of heart. Someone I know...teases me a lot, too. All the time, he teases me. *'Artur:' I see... I'm sorry to hear that. *'Neimi:' Well, it's not that he's all bad. He can be very kind, but... But you're kind, too, Artur. *'Artur:' Thank you. You know, when you meet someone, that person reflects back at you like a mirror, revealing within them the emotions that you project. Angry people bring out the anger within others, just as sullen, hopeless people bring out nothing but the sorrow within all those to whom they speak. Do you know why so many people seem kind to you, Neimi? It is because you yourself are a kind person. You bring that out in others. *'Neimi:' Oh, Artur... That's so kind—I mean... Er... Thank you. *'Artur:' Please, Neimi, always hold that kindness close to your heart. *'Neimi:' I will... Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Game Script